


Gathering Clouds

by asynje



Series: Even the Night [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical, M/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asynje/pseuds/asynje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping and dreaming and wondering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Clouds

_Viggo is dreaming._  
Sun-dappled leaves and shafts of light striking the ground. Painting twigs and dirt. A forest. My sword is a comforting weight at my hip. And I hear soft steps behind me. Known steps.  
I turn and feel a smile spread on my face.   
Sean   
_why Sean and not Boromir? _  
He is shyly looking at his feet.   
My hand stretches out to touch his cheek.   
He looks up and then he quickly turns his head and captures my thumb with his lips. Sucks it in.   
Licks it.  
_Viggo moves against the mattress, rubbing his budding erection  
yes_  
I laugh. He is so beautiful when he is daring. And he's got a good mouth. I've taught him to use it well. He has let go of the finger now and is rubbing his face against my palm, whispering "Herre"  
_does Sean know that word? And  
yes oh yes_  
and then he gets on his knees.   
In the sun and the shining leaves.   
And that is why I have brought him here.   
Outside.   
No one around.   
_Yes_  
No clothes -  
his hands digging into the forest floor  
_God yes_  
his naked thighs strong and moving  
_mmmh_  
his back. Glistening. And he is mewling. Oh, my little one. You like this. Yes. And I can do this – oh so slowly – for a long time. Moving  
_yes_  
moving  
_yes_  
your hips in my hands  
_yes_  
your voice –  
-  
Mattress dipping. Sounds.  
-  
-"…wha'?"  
"Go back to sleep, Viggo."  
The room is chilly _the warm sun plays across my arms_ and Viggo turns fully and snuggles up to Sean. Warm.

"Or back to whatever it was you were doing."  
Faint amusement. And then –

A hand stroking him.

There is still green sunlight behind his eyes and he keeps them closed and _I look at Sean who is so very beautiful on his hands and knees. So beautiful. And I look down and see myself move and Sean is so warm. So slick. And he looks at me over his shoulder and he moans my name and I cry out –_

Orgasm shatters the image behind his eyes and makes him crash back into the bed. Panting. And sweaty. Next to Sean. And suddenly desperate to touch skin.

_but already the clouds are gathering in the horizon and the wind is picking up – we must get home before the storm breaks – the grass is slippery under my feet – he is looking at me and I tell him that he is the only thing I need – tonight I will make him mine _

Sean pulls Viggo closer, wiping his hand on Viggo's boxers. He is sweaty and dazed and still seems half-asleep. The schedule has been brutal. Maybe they should talk to PJ about it?  
Viggo mumbles something about his sword and Sean smiles – silly bugger - and tells him that it is right there – in the corner against the dresser. Viggo settles against Sean and sighs. Sean can feel Viggo's heart, at first racing and then gradually slowing down. He tightens his hold. He'd sort of hoped that Viggo would still be awake. But this was nice too. Getting him off like that. He grins a bit at the thought of Viggo coming all over his hand, gasping his name, but the grin melts into a sigh.

Everything is so –

He pets Viggo's hair gently and Viggo smiles in his sleep and mumbles and suddenly Sean gets this - sensation - in his chest and he tightens his embrace _and I woke up alone and he was gone_ to make sure that Viggo feels safe.

Why does it have to be like this? – Difficult, like?  
Why does he have to feel - _alone_ \- insecure about the whole thing?  
They are both here and everything is fine.

Sean falls asleep clutching Viggo, thoughts moving in ever-narrowing circles. He dreams of wood-smoke and a darkening sky but he can feel Viggo's breath on his neck so he knows – even asleep - that everything is all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes:
> 
> Pairing: SB/VM  
> Rating: 15  
> Disclaimer: This is so not true. It's all pretty lies. Pretty, sparkly lies.  
> Feedback: Yes please. Leave a note here or mail me at asynje AT skumring.dk  
> Archive: [](http://community.livejournal.com/rugbytackle/profile)[**rugbytackle**](http://community.livejournal.com/rugbytackle/), my own lj. Others, please ask. I am sure we can work something out.  
> Beta: The very helpful and entertaining [](http://karelian.livejournal.com/profile)[**karelian**](http://karelian.livejournal.com/)  
> Warnings: Dreams.  
> Summary: Sleeping and dreaming and wondering  
> Notes: AU-backstory.


End file.
